Virizion Does a Thing
by NaturallyDark
Summary: Virizion has a secret that she's been keeping from everyone, especially Emolga and Dunsparce. And that secret is...she's a shipper! A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon oneshot.


**When I get tired and bored, horrible ideas come to me. I apologize in advance.**

* * *

The sun was setting over the hills, casting a warm orange glow over Paradise. Store owners and caretakers of the various shops and fields headed to their homes for the night, tiredly packing up and marching away.

"'Night, guys," Emolga said to Dunsparce and Virizion, stifling a yawn. The three were standing by the bridge, ready to part ways.

"We had a good day of exploring, didn't we?" Dunsparce asked eagerly. Emolga grinned at him.

"You bet we did! I dunno who left all that Poké and those treasure chests just lying around like that, but I'm not complaining!" He winked at Dunsparce. "And I betcha anything that we'll find even more treasure tomorrow!"

"Yeah!"

Emolga's smile faded a bit. "So, uh, how's your wing doing now?"

Dunsparce glanced back to look at one of his wings, which was bandaged tightly. "It's doing much better now. Thanks again for saving me back there."

Rubbing his arm, Emolga muttered, "I knew that room was going to be a monster house. But I didn't try to stop you from running in. And look what happened." He looked up, an upset expression on his face. "It's my fault you got hurt in the first place."

"That might be true..." Dunsparce offered him a smile. "...but you went in to fight the enemies right away. And if you hadn't protected me, it would have been way worse."

Emolga crossed his arms. "Yeah, maybe," he mumbled awkwardly, his face reddening slightly. "You're welcome, I guess." He then shot a sideways glance at Virizion, who had said nothing throughout the entire exchange.

"Hey, what're you thinking about?" he asked and Virizion snapped to attention with a jolt. "Earth to Virizion!"

"I apologize," she said quickly. "My thoughts just wandered a bit." She turned away and began walking towards home. "I'd best be going now. See you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Dunsparce called after her cheerfully, but Emolga just gave her an odd look.

"What was THAT about?" Virizion heard him say to Dunsparce as she walked away.

After she had reached her house for the time being, a cozy little building to the east of the bridge, she looked back to make sure she hadn't been followed, then ducked in through the door quickly and shut it behind her. She trotted over to her shelf and discreetly pulled down two objects – plush dolls of an emolga and a dunsparce.

Virizion didn't dare tell anyone her secret, not even Keldeo. It was horribly embarrassing and she thought of it being more like a bad habit rather than a hobby. And yet she couldn't stop herself from doing it.

Virizion was a shipper.

"'Oh, no, you're hurt!'" she said in an imitation of Emolga's voice, holding out the plush. "'Say something! Please!'"

"'N-no, go on without me.'" She made the dunsparce plush drag itself on the ground then fall limp. "'If you got hurt, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself!'"

Her eyes gleaming, Virizion pushed the emolga over to Dunsparce and made it try to lift him up. "'I'll never leave you! I – I love you!'"

"'Emolga...!'"

Then, trying very hard not to squeak in excitement, she mushed the faces of the two plushies together and made kissing noises.

"'I love you, too!'" she said, not even trying anymore to make her impression of Dunsparce's voice sound accurate. "'I – I want you to be my mate!'"

"Wow."

Virizion's head shot up at the sound of the voice that wasn't hers, breaking into a cold sweat. Someone was in her house, or looking in, and they had seen her!

"Th-this isn't what you think!" she protested immediately, standing up and shoving the plushies under her bed with a hoof. "Really, it isn't! This is, uh, well, that is – "

"Dude. That progressed really fast. Too fast. Seriously."

She looked for whoever had spoken and spotted Victini sitting on her windowsill, a smug smirk on his face.

"You've gotta make it harder than that," he said. "Introduce some conflict! It turns out that Emolga is actually a girl! Or straight!"

Virizion's eyes watered. Here was another shipper. She wasn't alone. There was someone who understood.

"Here," Victini began, flying down from the window, "I'll do Dunsparce and you do Emolga. You do Emolga's voice better, anyways."

"Thank you," Virizion managed to say, her voice full of emotion, as she pulled the plushies out again and handed Dunsparce to Victini.

"Ready?"

"Of course."

And so they roleplayed all through the night and the next day, too. And neither of them were seen or heard from ever again.


End file.
